Chaos Rising
by Red Fox14
Summary: The Ordinem Chaos, a group of evil ponies trying to cause chaos throughout Equestria, attempt to use the Elements of Chaos to revive their founder, Discord.


1**I know I haven't updated my other fics in almost two months, but I have writers block. New chapters may come soon. This fic here was inspired by these drawings I came across while wandering through the vast internet. Replace the (DOT) with a period. (DOT)com/post/4471080126**

**(DOT)org/_images//105286%20-%20Altair%20altair_ibn_la-ahad%20artist%3Axeroseis%20assassin's_creed%20badass%**

**Why is it that all the pony Assassins are either Rainbow Dash or Octavia?**

The sun was high in the sky as the two ponies exited the shade of the dark Everfree Forest, the warm rays shining down on them. Were it not for the fact that one was a unicorn ad the other a pegasus, the two ponies would have been exactly alike. Their fur, manes, and tails were black as night, and they both seemed to blend in with the shadows. They both had strange yellow eyes that seemed to put whoever look into them in a trance, and they both wore identical blood red cloaks that covered their cutie marks. Among their order they were known as the twins. They have never failed a misson. They both had been given one order. Eliminate the Element of Magic.

The pegasus flew up to check the road ahead, and to make sure that they weren't being followed. He flew back down and gave his report to the unicorn, his superior.

"The road ahead is clear," The pegasus said to his brother. "but we must quicken our pace, our target has a very strict schedule."

The unicorn nodded and moved on.

"Do you still have your piece of the weapon, Storm Shadow?" Asked the unicorn, motioning to his brothers cloak.

"Yes brother, I do." Said Storm Shadow, lifting his cloak to show. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said, checking the position of the sun again. "Now we must hurry, we only have fifteen minutes."

The twins made their way forward into ponyville.

Rainbow Dash zipped through the air towards the ponyville library. She had just gotten a letter from Twilight Sparkle saying that the library had received a new shipment of books, among them the latest Daring Do book. As soon as she got the letter, she dropped everything and flew out of her house, leaving a hole in her wall and Tank with a bewildered look on his face. The cyan pegasus touched down in front of the library and ran inside, eager to get her hooves on the book. In there she found Twilight and Pinkie Pie, who was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, hi Dashie " Said the pink mare. "I was just returning some books that I borrowed from Twilight. Wish I could stick around for the end of the chapter, but I got to deliver some muffins to Ditzy, and besides, I get a little queasy at the sight of blood."

Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked at each other, then back at Pinkie.

"Um, what are you talking about Pinkie?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh, you know how at the end of this chapter you get sho-"

_Pinkie!_

"What?" Said the pink pony, looking up at the author.

_You know what. You just can't go around breaking the fourth wall like that! It's not good for the story. _

"But the readers expect it " Protested Pinkie.

_Oh God. Fine, but could you at least hold off it until the next chapter?_

"Ok. I can do that. Bye Twilight, By Dashie See you in the next chapter "

_Keep it up Pinkamena, and I'll write a sequel to cupcakes._

Pinkie Gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

_Try me._

"Ok, I'm leaving. Bye you two. I'll be sure to throw you a get well soon party later Twilight." Said Pinkie as she left the Library.

_Last chance Pink- Oh forget it. I give up._

Twilight and Rainbow Dash stared after the pink mare as she walked away. "What do you think she's talking about?" Asked Dash.

"No idea." Said Twilight. "It's probably Pinkie being Pinkie." She turned to Rainbow Dash. "How did you get here so fast? I just sent the letter five minutes ago."

"Heh, well, I might have preformed a Sonic Rainboom on the way here." Said the cyan pegasus.

"Really? I didn't hear a-" The lavender unicorn was cut off as a sonic boom shook the library, knocking several books off their shelves.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Sorry about that." She looked around the library. "Where's Spike at? I haven't seen him in a while."

Twilight was reshelving the books that had fallen with her magic, and said "Oh, I sent him to Zecora's to get some herbs for me. He should be back any minute now. " She finished shelving the books and walked over to the window to look for Spike. "I put the new Daring Do book on the kitchen table for you."

"Thanks Twi." Said Rainbow Dash, going into the kitchen and grabbing up the book. She could only imagine the adventure that lay within the pages of the book.

"Your welcome" Said Twilight. She looked out the window. "There's Spike now." She said. Her voice was followed by the sound of breaking glass and something hitting the ground with a thump.

This caught Rainbow Dash's attention and drew her back into the library, were she noticed her friend lying on the ground. "Hey, Twilight, what's wrong?" Then she noticed the arrow sticking out of the lavender mare's side. "Oh crap, Twilight " She cried, dropping the book and running to her friends side. She checked her pulse. She was still alive, but she wouldn't be for long is she didn't get medical attention soon.

Spike walked through the door at this time. He said, "Hi Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here?" He then noticed Twilight lying on the ground, blood covering her side. "Twilight! What happened here Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't know, but you have to hurry, go get a doctor, now!"

"On it!"

As Spike ran out of the library, she applied pressure around the wound, saying "Don't die on me now, Twilight."

Pinkie Pie wandered in between the line breaks with a basket of muffins on her back, looking lost. She noticed the readers and waved, before being chased off by a mouse cursor.

The Twins exited ponyville, talking quietly to each other.

"We have succeeded again brother, soon nothing will be able to stop us from obtaining the Elements of Chaos." Said Storm Shadow.

"Yes, soon Lord Discord shall rise again."

**What Do you think? Please leave a review. By the way, if you can help me come up with a pony name for Latin, you get a muffin.**


End file.
